


“Entirely and irrevocably yours.”

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW pic, Possessive Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Eileen doesn't have a chance. She never had.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	“Entirely and irrevocably yours.”

The bathroom door is locked, as he thought it would be. And that is why he doesn't like other people in the Bunker. There are no locked doors when it’s just he and Sam.

At least Eileen is sleeping, and she won't be a problem for Dean’s plans.

Opening the door lock is easy, and he sneaks in without a sound.

The man in the shower doesn't notice his presence, and Dean appreciates the view. Sam's lean body is under the shower, and his eyes are closed, water runs down his tanned skin. His wet hair almost reaches his shoulders, but Dean doesn't even think of suggesting a haircut. He likes having something to hold on while fucking his little brother.

Dean’s admiring the firm contours of his brother’s ass when the right hand against the wall moves, and it's clear what Sam intends to do. Dean's initial irritation comes back in full force then. Taking his robe and T-shirt off, he walks over to his unsuspecting little brother.

Without any warning, Dean grabs him from behind, which causes an undignified scream from Sam.

“You shouldn't touch what's mine without permission,” he says, placing his lips against Sam's ears.

The warning is enough, and Dean sees Sam's right hand moving to its previous position on the wall.

“What are you doing, Dean? We're not alone in the Bunker.”

His little brother isn’t convincing at all with his ass wiggling against Dean's groin. He presses forward, the thin fabric of his underwear being the only barrier between them.

“Eileen is sleeping. And she’s deaf, so that's not a problem.”

“Let's go to the bedroom,” Sam murmurs, beautiful gasps escaping his lips.

"It will happen here. Now spread those fucking long legs." Dean is adamant. He doesn't intend to miss a second longer than necessary.

Although Sam can be very vocal about what he wants sometimes, his little brother must have sensed Dean's humor because he doesn't complain and does as he’s told.

Sticking his ass out, Sam opens himself to be taken. And only Dean has the right to do that. No one else. And he’ll make sure it stays that way.

Conditioner is all he uses before inserting a finger into the small pink hole, the tall body jerking at the intrusion.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Sam moans.

There is not much resistance, and Dean gets annoyed, even knowing Sam is the one responsible for it.

“Always a bitch. Why am I not surprised? Did your new little friend finally get in your pants?”

Another finger joins the first, scissoring the furled muscle.

“No, Dean!”

“So how do you explain this sloppy hole?”

“It was me.”

“Isn’t what it seems. I think it was your little friend's dirty fingers.”

It doesn't take long for him to have Sam squirming between his body and the wall.

“D-Dean,” his little brother gasps. “I used my fingers while thinking of you. While thinking about how good you fuck me.”

Dean adds a third finger even if it's not necessary, appreciating the sweet expectation; the tightness around his fingers will soon be swallowing his cock.

“Do not I give you cock enough? Is it?” Dean demands. “Or maybe you don't want that anymore. Prefer to fuck pussy? Am I right?” Dean ground out through clenched teeth.

“Of course not, Dean.”

The need in Sam's voice always does things for Dean. And the urge to be inside his little brother is almost uncontrollable now. Pulling his fingers out, Dean caresses the extension of the wet back and the plump ass cheeks before releasing his dick from his underwear and aligning it with Sam’s entrance. He slams home in one quick thrust, going as deeply as possible and feeling at home, where he belongs to. It’s the reaffirmation of what they are because their lives are chaotic when they are separated from each other. They belong together. Even before Ash confirmed, Dean knew they were soulmates. Maybe he always has known, since the first time baby Sammy was placed in his arms.

Eileen doesn't have a chance. She never had.

“I want you limping and wincing with every move tomorrow. I want Eileen to know who this ass belongs to.”

Sometime between the energetic thrusts, Dean watches Sam stuffs his fist in his mouth in an attempt to remain quiet, but he won't have it.

“To the floor and ass up,” Dean growls as soon as he pulls his cock out.

Sam gets to his knees without hesitation, legs spreading further. And he's handsome like that: wet, needy, and vulnerable.

Kneeling between the long legs, Dean slides in again, without any care, and that makes Sam scream, loud this time.

“That's it. Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

His little brother's ass tightens around him, moans and grunts finally coming out of Sam’s mouth without restriction.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck me!”

“Only I can do this to you, Sammy. No one else.”

With one hand splayed low on Sam’s stomach and the other over the broad chest, he fucks his brother with abandon. Dean knows he’s not good with words, especially when it comes to feelings. But he's an expert at expressing ownership, and in his opinion, that's as good as that emo bullshit Sam loves so much.

No longer able to stop the impending orgasm, Dean increases the pace of his hips, lulled by the sound of flesh against flesh, water falling, moans, and grunts.

The heat around his cock clenches down like a vise, sucking him in deeply. So, the scream he hears is pure pleasure, Sam's face finding support against the wall, eyes closed, and his little brother is absolutely wrecked.

Thrusts get erratic, and at the exact second Dean comes, he bites down on Sam’s shoulder, growling _mine_ again and again as come fills his little brother’s interiors, completing Dean's possession undoubtedly.

Coherence only comes back when he’s sitting against the wall with 6'4 of a little brother nestled against his chest.

Still unable to move, Dean enjoys the moment, captivated by the scent of Sam's shampoo and the long fingers caressing the back of his hand over his little brother's belly.

Sam is the one who breaks the silence, “What's gotten into you, dude?”

“Next time, I'll fuck you in front of Eileen.” This comes out resentful despite Dean's efforts to sound nonchalant.

The little bitch laughs, and Dean feels the vibrations under his palm.

“Are you into voyeurism now, Dean?”

Far from it! Dean feels physically ill at the mere thought of someone seeing his brother naked. Sam is his and for his eyes only.

Dean's arm tightens possessively around the still-wet skin.

Sam understands because the laugh stops.

“There is nothing between us,” his brother says in a soft voice. “I’m yours, big brother.” He feels Sam's fingers intertwining with his. “Entirely and irrevocably yours.”

Dean puts a kiss on the wet hair.

“Only yours, Dean.”

He is sure about Sam's sincerity. But the girl's behavior is as bright as the sun. He can see right through her.

Eileen has to go. And Dean will make sure of that.


End file.
